Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Nadia rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $7.76 each and baskets of lemons for $8.17 each. Nadia decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of lemons because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Nadia need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Nadia needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the lemons. Price of apples + price of lemons = total price. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Nadia needs to pay $15.93.